Doctor, I'm In Love!
by bakergirl
Summary: Logan is Dr. Hollywood's apprentice, Big Time Rush only has three members and Carlos is just an accident waiting to happen. Cargan/Kames


**Summary: Logan is Dr. Hollywood's apprentice, Big Time Rush only has three members and Carlos is just an accident waiting to happen. **

**

* * *

**

"Carlos!" "Carlos!" Girls and boys chanted as they watched the Latino singer stand on the edge of the balcony. "Carlos you don't have to do this!" Kendall yelled at him from down by the pool. It was just minutes ago when his band member James had dared him into jumping off the balcony into the awaiting pool.

Grinning at the crowd that formed, he yelled back at the blonde, "No way! I don't back down from a dare!" Thrusting his arms up into the air he took a few steps backwards then ran forward.

The group of teens stayed quiet waiting for the tan boy to surface from the water. "WOO!" Kendall let out the breath he was holding in when his friend came up.

Carlos pulled himself up from the pool and walked over towards his two friends a big grin plastered on his face. "Take that James." He poked the other in the chest. "Dude your arm's bleeding!" Kendall said horrified.

Hearing what Kendall said he looked down at his right arm, blood was pouring out of a deep gash. Before any of the boys could say anything Carlos passed out from shock.

**xxx**

"Mr. Garcia?" A pretty nurse said looking down at her clip board. The black hair boy turned towards Mama Knight who had hurriedly drove him to the hospital. "See ya!" He waved at her with his non-injured arm and followed the lady.

The nurse had ushered him into on of the rooms telling him the doctor would be with him shortly and to sit on the examination table.

Taking a seat on the cold surface Carlos looked down at his bandaged arm, it was a half ass job done by James who was more concerned about blood getting on his clothes then his friend.

Lost in his own thoughts about his arm Carlos didn't hear the soft knock on the door.

"Carlos Garcia?" A tall man with long hair and a doctor's coat on asked him.

Grinning at the doctor he replied, "The one an only!" The doctor returned with a smile, and stepped aside letting in another male into the room.

Carlos eyes trailed over towards the teen that just entered, he looked no older then eighteen, he was wearing a coat like the long haired man. "Ah this is Logan Mitchell my apprentice."

**Carlos' POV **

I sat their quietly, not knowing what to do. The doctor guy was looking over at my papers talking to himself, this gave me time to study the other boy in the room. He was sitting in one of the two waiting chairs playing with his heart cold thingy around his neck. I couldn't help but admit he was cute with his little fohawk and those dimples that showed when he smiled at me.

Ever since we had been signed and moved to Hollywood I had started liking guys along with girls. How could you blame a guy when everyone here was sex on legs? Hell Kendall and James had been dating before we even came here.

The doctor got up with what looked like a chain saw. My eyes nearly popped out of my head, this guy wasn't really going to do what I think he was.

"Dr. Hollywood!" The Logan guy said taking the weapon from the long haired doctor. "I don't think you need this today." He nervously said laying it back on the counter where it belonged.

He walked forward to me taking my arm in his hand, "Can I un-wrap your arm?" He asked me shyly. Damn his voice was hot.

I nodded my head; he started gently un-wrapping the bandage. "How did you manage to do this?" He asked looking into my eyes, I felt nervous being this close to him. "Ya know." I shrugged my shoulders. "No I don't." He frowned at me, making me sigh. "I got dared to jump off the balcony and into the pool." I said in defeat. Dr. Hollywood gave me a grin "That's rock and roll!" He said giving me a thumbs up.

"Well there doesn't seem to be any really damage, or broken bones so I will just clean you up and re-bandage then you'll be free to go."

Logan got the supplies he needed then came back to the table.

"Okay this might sting a bit." He said dabbing my arm with some burning liquid. Wincing at the pain I grabbed his hand, he looked up at me quickly blushing. "Sorry." I said sheepishly.

He went back to cleaning me up, then bandaged the wound. I thanked him afterward; in return he gave me the cutest grin.

**xxx**

"Carlito, back already?" Kendall said from his spot on the couch. Mama Knight and I had just walked into the apartment. "Yep all better!" I grinned showing him my patched up arm.

"So see any hot nurses?" He asked, my thoughts flashed to Logan.

* * *

**Alright so hopefully this isn't too bad and if you'd like for me to continue review and tell me? Also the chapters will be longer promise. Also before anyone says anything I know the "thingy" around Logan's neck is called a stethoscope but do you think Carlos does? xD I don't think so... Anyways hope you enjoyed! And please review it helps me know if you actually liked it or not.  
**


End file.
